1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to key button mechanisms, particularly to key button mechanisms used in a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Many portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, have housings with interior compartments for receiving printed circuit boards (PCBs) therein. The mobile phone usually includes a key button mechanism attached to an outer sidewall of the housing for implementing additional functions. Users can directly operate the key button mechanism to conveniently control the mobile phone. However, typical key button mechanisms often occupy a large space of the housing, and can be difficult to actuate.
Therefore, there is a room for improved in the art.